Encuentros y Desencantos
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Hace tiempo que Ginny dejó el mundo mágico, pero el destino la hace reencontrarse con la persona que amó en Hogwarts ¿Qué tanto habrán cambiado las cosas? ¿Tendrá una nueva oportunidad con él?


COMO TE VA MI AMOR  
  
-No llego, no llego - se decía así misma una bella mujer, su cabello era corto hasta por debajo de las orejas y pelirrojo, llevaba puesta una blusa en color rojo que combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello y un pantalón blanco, caminaba con prisa por una de las transitadas calles de Londres, la gente que pasaba a su lado se le quedaba viendo, era una chica de aproximadamente 22 años, muy atractiva a la vista de los caballeros, que en su mayoría eran ellos quienes se detenían para verla, pero ella no les daba importancia, simplemente los ignoraba. Algunas personas que llevaban tanta prisa como ella la empujaban hacia los lados. Una mujer pasó a su lado chocando contra ella y provocando que tirara todos sus libros - Oh diablos - masculló al inclinarse para recogerlos. Unas manos fuertes aparecieron en su campo de visión comenzando a recoger sus libros  
  
-Permíteme ayudarte - le dijo una varonil voz  
  
-Muchas gracias yo. - se interrumpió ella al ver el rostro del hombre que le ayudaba, tenía la piel ligeramente morena, usaba unas gafas de armazón cuadrado y negro, que enmarcaban a la perfección sus ojos, unos ojos de un verde brillante, tan brillante como una esmeralda pura, su cabello era negro y parecía estar peinado en todas partes, y justo sobre su ceja derecha tenía una cicatriz con forma de rayo - Harry - murmuró  
  
*************  
  
Que sorpresas de la vida  
  
Encontrarte a media calle  
  
Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio  
  
Dinamita que estalló  
  
Te encontré un poco más flaco  
  
Fue mirarte y recordarte  
  
Te creí asunto olvidado  
  
Otra vez me equivoque  
  
*************  
  
Sintió una fuerte sacudida en su estomago, al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones se negaban a tomar más aire, su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez, casi era doloroso que latiera. En ningún momento dejó de ver esas esmeraldas que la observaban con atención, como tratando de recordar de donde la conocían. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que se vieron, que cruzaron alguna palabra, fue en una fiesta que se hizo para celebrar la derrota del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, después de eso habían tomado caminos diferentes, ella había optado por irse al mundo muggle y empezar una nueva vida, después de que se dio cuenta de que nunca sería algo más que una amiga para él  
  
-¿Ginny? - la llamó con duda, ella asintió, y pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo, ¿sería alegría acaso? No, no debía de hacerse ilusiones, no de nuevo  
  
-Hola - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir  
  
-Hola, ¿cómo estas? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ron no me había dicho que estuvieras en el Londres muggle ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué has hecho? - tantas preguntas que hacía mientras se ponían de pie, solo le provocaban un profundo dolor, no sabía por donde empezar, ni siquiera sabía si quería que el supiera las respuestas a esas preguntas. Así que solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de menguar la necesidad de llorar que en ese momento la agobiaba - Lo siento ¿dije algo malo? - se disculpó Harry  
  
-No, no, todo esta bien ¿Qué has hecho tu? No te ves muy bien que. oh, lo siento - Ginny se llevó una mano a los labios un tanto avergonzada, no se veían desde hace cinco años y la primer cosa "coherente" que le decía era que no se veía bien, aunque eso fuera verdad, ahora Harry se veía un poco más delgado a como lo recordaba y un tanto desmejorado, tenía ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos jade. Harry sonrió un poco apenado y se llevó una mano hacia su cabello en un gesto de timidez  
  
-Esta bien, parece que me voy a enfermar de algo, pienso que debería de dejar de trabajar al menos por unos días y quedarme en casa a descansar - sonrió de nueva cuenta, y otra vez sintió esa sacudida en el estomago, esa sonrisa siempre provocaba ese efecto en ella. Después de ese pequeño intercambio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar más, solo se limitaban a esperar a que el otro iniciara la conversación y saber así que terreno pisaban  
  
*************  
  
Como te va mi amor  
  
Como te va  
  
Era el silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo  
  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
  
Porque a mi puerta  
  
El amor nunca volvió  
  
****************  
  
-Al parecer estas estudiando. - Harry observó los libros que había recogido y aún mantenía entre sus brazos - ¿Psicología infantil? Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa y me supongo que eres buena - Ginny se sonrojó ante el cumplido  
  
-Bueno. tanto como muy buena. no lo creo  
  
-Debes de serlo, después de todo, lidiaste con Fred y George durante años, así que debes saber como lidiar con niños traviesos - los dos rieron ante el comentario, librándose así de la tensión  
  
-Es verdad, si tomamos en cuenta eso, creo que debo de ser muuy buena, ¿pero tu a que te dedicas? - Harry sonrió apenado ante la pregunta  
  
-Bueno. ejem. soy. fotógrafo - un leve sonrojó tiñó sus mejillas  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Y en qué te especializas? - preguntó curiosa de que el Gran Harry Potter, fuera un fotógrafo en el mundo muggle  
  
-Me gustan los paisajes, las imágenes que pueden transmitirte sentimientos agradables, de paz, por ejemplo. mmm. un amanecer, o una familia que esta en un día de campo, niños jugando, parejas disfrutando de su amor, todo que de alguna manera te haga ver que el mundo en que vivimos tiene cosas hermosas que ofrecernos. - Ginny no supo que decir ante esa hermosa declaración, nunca había escuchado hablar así a Harry, este Harry no era como el de antes, que siempre estaba de mal humor, o era pesimista, incluso demasiado rencoroso, este Harry era mucho más alegre, veía la vida con esperanza y eso la hacía sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Vaya. nunca pensé que. que quisieras ser fotógrafo y que pensaras todo eso  
  
-No solo lo pienso Ginny, lo busco, y lo encuentro a cada día - respondió sin dejar de sonreír, en sus ojos verdes brillaba una chispa de determinación  
  
-Es algo muy distinto a lo que todos pensábamos que serías - le dijo Ginny en un susurro  
  
-Lo sé - suspiró Harry - todos, incluso yo, pensaban que sería un Auror, pero después de la guerra, no quise saber nada que tuviera que ver con un enlace entre una varita y un muerto o herido  
  
-Si, la guerra fue terrible - dijo con tristeza, al recordar a todos aquellos caídos en batalla, heridos, incluso todos sus hermanos resultaron heridos de gravedad, fue un milagro que salieran con vida después de aquello - pero pensé que al menos permanecerías en el mundo mágico  
  
-Voy muy seguido, pero no quise quedarme y seguir soportando el que todos me alabarán por derrotar a Voldemort, preferí un poco más de anonimato, pero, ¿Y tu qué haces aquí? Te fuiste sin decir nada, al menos no a mí, y se supone que éramos amigos, les prohibiste a todos decirme a donde te habías ido ¿Por qué?  
  
***************  
  
Como te va mi amor  
  
Como te va  
  
Era el silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo  
  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
  
Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió  
  
****************  
  
Ginny bajó la vista hacia el piso, no quería sincerarse con él en medio de la calle, a la hora más transitada por todo Londres, no quería decirle que se había ido por él, porque se dio cuenta de que no sería más que una amiga para él, pudo soportarlo durante años en su presencia, pero no pudo soportar un minuto más cuando lo vio junto a ella, junto a Luna, era algo insoportable para su corazón  
  
-Bueno. yo me fui porque. - Harry vio que dudaba, tal vez no había sido buena idea presionarla así, hacía diez minutos que se habían reencontrado y no era el tiempo justo como para recuperar una confianza que hacía cinco años no se fomentaba  
  
-Esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo, respeto tu silencio - le dijo Harry  
  
-No lo tomes a mal es solo que. - en ese momento un teléfono celular sonó. Ginny buscó en sus pantalones el pequeño aparato - ¿Hola?... Ah, Michel, no, no, ya voy para allá, lo siento. si estaré en diez minutos. nos vemos  
  
****************  
  
Fue un encuentro tan pequeño  
  
Que no pude sincerarme y decirte te he extrañado  
  
Como nunca imaginé  
  
Desde entonces como espuma  
  
Creció un miedo a estar sola  
  
Porque no he encontrado a alguien  
  
Que me llene igual que tu  
  
****************  
  
La chica dio por terminada la llamada, volviendo a guardar el aparato entre sus ropas  
  
-Yo. tengo que irme  
  
-¿El qué llamó. es tu novio? - preguntó con curiosidad  
  
-Oh, no - respondió con rapidez, tal vez demasiado rápido para su gusto - Michel es... un compañero de la universidad, se supone que... nos encontraríamos para hacer un trabajo y ya voy tarde - le dijo esperando que le creyera, aunque por dentro se sintió mal de mentirle sobre su verdadera relación con Michel  
  
-Lo siento, no quería entretenerte más - le dijo Harry regresándole su libros  
  
-No, por favor, no pienses eso, fue. una agradable sorpresa volver a verte - Ginny le sonrió con timidez tomando sus libros  
  
-También para mí fue agradable verte, espero que se vuela a repetir -  
  
-Por supuesto - Harry sonrió complacido ante esa respuesta. Ginny se debatía entre irse y dejarlo ir, o quedarse con él, aunque fuera por unos minutos mas, no quería que se fuera, no quería volver a perder esa sonrisa que la derretía. De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, ¿en verdad querían dejar que el otro se marchara y correr el riesgo de no volverse a ver? Ginny estaba segura de que no quería eso, aún y después de lo que pasó, aún y después de saber que él tal vez ya tendría una vida hecha, y lógicamente ella ya no tenía cabida, al menos no como ella lo deseaba  
  
-Bueno, hasta pronto Ginny - se despidió él  
  
-Hasta pronto. Harry - ella sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas no resistirían su peso, y se dejaría caer como aquella vez, cuando la vio abrazándolo. Harry comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Ginny, la pelirroja lo observaba alejarse, sintiendo como su corazón se desmoronaba nuevamente. Lo había dejado ir, y ya no había marcha atrás. Suspiró con tristeza, ella también tenía una nueva vida con la que seguir. Con el corazón hecho pedazos siguió con su camino.  
  
****************  
  
Como te va mi amor  
  
Como te va  
  
Era el silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo  
  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
  
Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió  
  
Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado  
  
Madurando este querer no debimos  
  
Separarnos fue un error ahora lo sé  
  
**************  
  
-¡¡Ginny!! - escuchó que le gritaban, se detuvo a punto de cruzar una avenida y se giró con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ¡Era él! ¡Era Harry quien iba a su encuentro! El chico esquivaba a todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino hasta llegar a ella. La respiración le faltaba por la carrera, pero eso no le impidió entregarle un pedazo de papel - toma. es mi dirección. cuando. quieras. puedes ir. y charlaremos - le dijo con la respiración entrecortada. La menor de los Weasley tomó el papel tratando de que no se notara que le temblaba la mano  
  
-Gracias - alcanzó a decir  
  
-Ahora si tengo que irme o me matarán en casa - se acercó a ella con rapidez y depositó un beso en la mejilla, para luego retirarse y volver a correr en su antigua dirección. Ginny se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla donde la había besado, nunca en los siete años que se conocieron, o en los seis que convivieron a diario, la había besado, ni siquiera en la mejilla. Un color rojo tiñó sus mejillas. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios. Tal vez, solo tal vez, aún quedará una oportunidad.  
  
***************  
  
Como te va mi amor  
  
Como te va  
  
Era el silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo  
  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
  
Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió  
  
***************  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una de mis locuras ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi sí, tal vez pronto haga una continuación de esta historia, serán solo uno o dos capítulos más a lo mucho, solo para cerciorarnos quien es la pareja de Harry o si tiene una ¿qué opinan? ¡¡¡¡Espero sus reviews!!!! 


End file.
